cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrinkler
Wrinklers are leech-like creatures that can only be seen during the Grandmapocalypse (unless the game is glitched or hacked). They will appear far away from the big cookie, then slowly approach it and begin to feed on it and produce cookie particle effects similar to those produced upon clicking the big cookie. Each Wrinkler will lower your cookies per second by 5% during the feeding process. This does not affect the number of cookies you get from clicking the big cookie, because the game states that your CpS is just withered. Wrinklers can be killed, or popped, by clicking on them three times. When one is popped, it will drop the number of cookies it has sucked over its life multiplied by 1.1 and has a 5% chance of unlocking one of the 7 Halloween cookie types. If you go into the stats menu, it will tell you how much of your CpS has been withered, and how many Wrinklers you have popped. The number of cookies sucked away by a Wrinkler is equal to the total amount your CpS is Withered. If multiple Wrinklers are present, the Wither rate is increased from 5% to 10%, 15%, etc, up to a maximum of 50%. Each wrinkler considers the full Wither rate to be the rate that it sucks at, not just its individual 5%, for the purposes of calculating how many cookies you receive when popped. Thus, as the number of Wrinklers grows, the amount of cookies found after popping them begins to increase quickly. A single Wrinkler gives an effective 0.5% boost to CpS, though the effect is not visible until the Wrinkler is popped. Because of the stacking effect, a full 10 Wrinklers give an effective rate of 6 × CpS, although once again, the benefit is not noticed until the Wrinklers are popped. If the Wrinkler has not yet reached the cookie, it will not drop any when killed. To calculate the effective CpS multiplier assuming N Wrinklers present the formula is: 1 - 0.05 \cdot N + 0.055 \cdot N^2 And, from the above formula, we can draw the following: With no Wrinklers present, there is a 0.1% chance of one or more Wrinklers spawning each frame (the framerate is 30 fps). This chance is reduced by 0.01% for each Wrinkler already present, allowing up to 10 Wrinklers (for a total of a 50% cps reduction) to feed on your cookies at any given time. It can be hard to click Wrinklers in the top left corner due to your clicker stats/sell button and the cookie counter, depending on your window size. If you choose to end the Grandmapocalypse (using the Elder Pledge, Elder Covenant, or by selling all grandmas), all the wrinklers on the screen will pop, and they won't come again until the grandmapocalypse returns. Wrinklers are not saved, so if you restart your browser or refresh the tab any cookies drained by unpopped wrinklers will be lost. Previously, it was possible to import a save without destroying a browser tab's wrinklers, effectively adding wrinklers to the imported game's state, even if that game hadn't yet reached the grandmapocalypse. It also allowed wrinklers' cookies from many separate tabs to be collected together into a single game. As of version 1.0402, this loophole is no longer present, and importing a save will destroy all wrinklers and their cookies. Upgrades Exploding a Wrinkler after it has begun to feed on the big cookie has a 5% chance of unlocking 1 of the 7 Halloween-themed cookie upgrades. If you have the Spooky cookies achievement, it increases to 20% chance. However, if the particular upgrade chosen at random is already unlocked, it will not unlock a new one. So on each Wrinkler explosion, the actual chance of unlocking a new cookie type is equal to r \cdot \left(1-\frac{N}{7}\right) , where N is the number of upgrades already unlocked and r is the success rate (0.05 normally, 0.2 with "Spooky cookies", 0.145 with "Santa's bottomless bag", and 0.28 with both). The expected value of Wrinkler explosions needed (without "Spooky cookies") to unlock all 7 Halloween cookie upgrades is 363. More importantly, for those who are not seeing the upgrades, the 90th percentile is more around 600 Wrinklers. After that point, you can blame your luck or lack of it. Achievements To help keep track of how many Wrinklers you have popped, go in the "Stats" section, then look under "Special" Trivia *Owning the achievement "Spooky cookies" makes Halloween-themes cookies drop more frequently. *In the game's code, next to the code that tells the wrinklers to return 110% of their sucked cookies is the comment "cookie dough does weird things inside wrinkler digestive tracts". *The flavor text for the Ghost cookie ("They're something strange, but they look pretty good!") is a reference to and parody of the famous line in the theme song for the 1984 film Ghostbusters, "There's something strange, in the neighbourhood" and "When there's something weird, and it don't look good". *The flavor text for the Bat cookie ("''The cookies this town deserves.") is a reference to a famous line from the 2008 film ''The Dark Knight, in which the character Lt. James Gordon states that Batman is "the hero Gotham deserves." *The flavor text for the Spider cookie ("You found the recipe on the web. They do whatever a cookie can.") is a reference to the web-slinging Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man. Aside from the spider pun in the first sentence of the flavor text, the text also parodies a line in the theme song used for various Spider-Man media, "Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can." "The web" refers to either the internet or the actual spider. *The flavor text for the Slime cookie ("''The incredible melting cookies!'"'') is a reference to the 1977 film ''The Incredible Melting Man'.''' *The flavor text for the Eyeball cookie ("When you stare into the cookie, the cookie stares back at you.") is a reference to a quote by a german philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche, "''when you gaze long into the abyss the abyss also gazes into you". It could also be a reference to a quote by Sister Jude, a character in the show American Horror Story:'' "If you look in the face of evil, evil's gonna look right back at you.'' *The wrinklers somewhat resemble Crimeras from Terraria, although Crimeras were implemented after wrinklers. *On average, it takes 16 minutes and 16 seconds for 10 wrinklers to spawn, from a starting point of 0 wrinklers. This is calculated by a sum over the expected values of geometric probability distributions, \sum_{k=1}^{10} \frac{10000}{k} \approx 29289.7\text{ ticks} \approx 16\text{ min }16\text{s} Bugs *When a wrinkler appears, the vignette (they are yellow if in a cookie frenzy, red in clot, black otherwise) disappears until all of the wrinklers are popped/on the cookie. *Refreshing the page gets rid of any Wrinklers present on the screen, even if the game is saved during their feeding process. *Clicking on a Golden (or Red) Cookie or a Reindeer while it is on top of a Wrinkler will also count as clicking on that Wrinkler.